


Absolution (4 of ?)

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: For once, Severus enjoys groveling...





	Absolution (4 of ?)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

On his knees, Severus approached her. Normally, he appalled groveling. But in James’s body, the humiliation amused him. 

Lily’s face struggled to remain angry, but as he drew nearer, she relented. So that when he was there before her, she touched his head and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. It felt so good. She felt so good. 

When he looked into those emerald eyes, the apology was more than a thing needed to get James’s absolution; it was sincere and meant more than she would ever know. 

“I truly am sorry I ever hurt you. I love you Lily.”  


End file.
